Hall Of Fame
by Eileen Hera
Summary: AU Klaine. La empresa de Blaine Anderson siempre se aseguró de que el diseñador Kurt Hummel trabajara con ellos, pero un pequeño error de calculo pareció cambiarlo todo. Designer!Kurt Businessman!Blaine
1. Prólogo

El mundo es triste y yo tengo ganas de saltar e.e

Antes de nada felicitar a **LadyBlackA7X **que hoy día 11 de Octubre es su cumpleaños :333 Después de este bonito guiño decir que este fic pertenece a uno de los retos de la comunidad **Retos Fanfiction **que podéis encontrar en mi perfil y a la que os animo a uniros :33 La idea del reto como tantas otras cosas es del maravilloso tumblr y agradecemos a la creadora del gran y todo poderoso post de los AU de Klaine.

Bien, decir que la historia tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos y que espero que dejéis opiniones de si os gustaría que la siguiese o no. El rating es M porque es lo que me toco y no me quedan otras narices D:

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo intento ser popular y hacer historias con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Cerró los ojos de mal humor, clavando las uñas en la carpeta e intentando ignorar el hecho de que llevase una hora esperando por aquel maldito hombre. No era su culpa que le hubiese salido una reunión de última hora, mucho menos cuando tenía a otras dos empresas intentando financiar sus últimos proyectos. La única razón por la que se mantenía ahí era porque agradecía que ellos hubiesen dado el empujón que necesitaba para ser un diseñador reconocido, pero todo el mundo tenía una paciencia limitada y la de Kurt Hummel se estaba agotando.

El constante sonido del reloj era la gota que colmaba el vaso y lo peor era la secretaria. Esa mujer, ausente, más preocupada de sus uñas que de los clientes que podían tener. Había escuchado el teléfono sonar dos veces mientras ella se retocaba el maldito maquillaje.

—¿El señor Anderson tardará mucho más?— Intentó no parecer fastidiado, pero era obvio que lo estaba.

—La paciencia es una virtud señor Hummel.

—La puntualidad también y lamentablemente no me han ofrecido ese servicio.— Le devolvió la sonrisa fingida, parecía que nadie entendía que él también era una persona ocupada, que tenía trabajo como cualquier otro.

Miró el reloj de la pared nuevamente tamborileando sus dedos sobre la carpeta y finalmente se levantó. Desgraciadamente, tras una hora y media no podía esperar que se tomara en serio su trabajo, no estaba allí para ser tratado como último recurso. Respetar el horario de las citas era lo más importante, al parecer Anderson había perdido esa buena costumbre.

—Comuniquele a su superior que la espera ha sido tan agradable que me ha dado tiempo a replantear mis posibilidades. — La castaña apartó un momento la mirada de sus uñas. — Que pase un buen día.

Salió sin dar más explicaciones, era obvio que se había cansado de esperar y no estaba tan desesperado como para ir besando el suelo que pisaba aquel hombre trajeado, como ya había mencionado no era su única opción.

Una fina capa de lluvia le dio la bienvenida al salir del edificio. El joven abrió su paraguas cabreado como él solo y preocupado de que sus nuevas botas se arruinasen. Se sentía decepcionado con lo que acababa de presenciar, no creía que su trabajo hubiese sido tan catastrófico tras las últimas críticas, pero al parecer Anderson tenía mejores clientes que tratar. No entendía para que lo citaba si al final lo iba a dejar tirado. Volvió a bufar cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, por un segundo creyendo que sería el moreno pidiendo explicaciones, pero el número en la pantalla no era el que esperaba.

—Dime que puedes tomar una café, antes de que decida que quemar la empresa de los Anderson es una buena idea.

—Wow, daré por hecho que la entrevista no fue bien. — Podía imaginar la sonrisa de Elliott al otro lado del teléfono.— No tienes que alarmarte, otras dos empresas quieren tus diseños.

—No se trata de eso.— Se hubiese sentido mejor si hubiese rechazado lo que llevaba.— Ni siquiera ha aparecido.— Rodó los ojos fastidiado.

—¡Oh!— La sorpresa inundaba su voz — ¿Blaine Anderson ha perdido la oportunidad de comerte con los ojos? ¡Impensable!

—Ja ja ja. Ninguna gracia Elliott— Pero la risilla continuaba al otro lado de la línea. — ¿Quieres tomar café o no?— La molestia era palpable hasta por teléfono.

—Claro, no podría dejarte vagar por las calles de Nueva York como una mujer despechada. — Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, te espero, y haz el favor de no ponerte nada con purpurina.— Colgó el teléfono antes de darle tiempo a responder.


	2. Capítulo 1: Errores

¡Hola hola!

Bien, realmente había pensado subir el primer capítulo el viernes que era mi cumpleaños, pero terminé por salir como es obvio y no me dio tiempo, así que hoy después de la celebración y de acabar hecha polvo pues lo subo para disfrute de todo el mundo. Espero que os guste, recuerdo que esto es un AU de pies a cabeza y que si os gusta pido algún comentario, aunque sea un triste como regalo de cumpleaños (?)

Avisar de que esto es un reto de Retos Fanfiction, y que podéis encontrar los links a la página de retos en mi perfil :33 Gracias a todos por leer y se lo dedico a las chicas locas que están conmigo llevando estas cosas :33

_Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo intento ser popular y hacer historias con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Errores<strong>

A Blaine Anderson le habían enseñado a jugar con la fama desde que tenía consciencia. Nunca se paró a pensar en sus opciones, ni le hizo falta, sabía donde estaba su lugar, a que debía dedicarse y lo mejor de todo, tenía presente que era bueno en ello. Su hermano había sido una desgracia para la familia, prefiriendo seguir sus sueños que encargarse del trabajo que le correspondía por derecho. Esa simple acción egoísta transformó su mundo, haciendo que las expectativas y esperanzas de su progenitor recayeran sobre sus hombros. Los juegos se convirtieron en una pérdida de tiempo, su padre buscaba que aprendiese de él, que fuese consciente del mundo que le rodeaba, y así fue durante años. Profesores privados, clases de ética, reuniones importantes en las que debía mantenerse en silencio al lado de su mentor. No había margen para fallos, ni para sueños propios, a lo que debía dedicarse era a saber de todo, a saber manejar a las personas y sus gustos, a reconocer el talento cuando lo tenía delante, porque ser un líder no era un trabajo para cualquiera.

Cazatalentos, era como comúnmente se refería su padre a ellos dos. Una pequeña empresa que vio la luz tras encontrar dos diamantes en bruto y que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una de las más importantes de Nueva York. En un principio solo tenían que buscar gente con el suficiente talento y sacarlos a la luz, ser un publicista parecía una tarea sencilla, pero ellos eran mucho más que eso. Debías tener un estatus, debías ser bueno en lo que hacías o no tendrías nada a lo que aferrarte, ni financiación, ni publicidad, ni siquiera un adiós cuando salieses por la puerta. Una mala crítica podía dejar a sus clientes en la cuerda floja y claramente su progenitor nunca mostró compasión ante nadie. Los grandes eventos contaban con ellos para mandar nuevas promesas, y eso significaba tener lo mejor de lo mejor, no habían llegado a donde estaba por dejar pasar a cualquiera.

Terminó por heredar la empresa antes de lo que esperaba, nadie creía que el señor Anderson moriría tan pronto, pero las enfermedades acuden sin que las llames. Blaine nunca se sintió realmente preparado, su mentor se había marchado antes de lo previsto y a sus veintidós años le quedaba mucho que aprender. No bajó la cabeza ante nadie a pesar de todo, antes de que su padre muriese había prometido no dejar que el negocio decayese y no solo cumplió las expectativas sino que mejoró el rendimiento de la empresa. Sus dudas seguían a flote, y las veces en las que tenía que notificar que no seguirían trabajando con algunos de sus clientes hacia que su estómago se encogiese. No le gustaba quitarle esperanzas a nadie, pero no todo el mundo tenía el mismo talento, y como había aprendido, solo podía trabajar con lo mejor para obtener unos resultados impecables.

Al final descubrió que su padre, como siempre, tenía razón. La práctica hacía al maestro, cuanto más tiempo pasaba trabajando, hablando y encargándose de los proyectos correspondientes mejor se le daba. Fiarse de la primera apariencia nunca era una buena idea, las personas podían sorprenderte, pero al final uno podía darse cuenta de si había brillo tras su apariencia o solo se quedaba en la superficie. Tres años daban para mucho y en ese tiempo los progresos eran evidentes, aparte de instaurar un pequeño sistema de ayuda para aquellos que más le interesaban, todo parecía funcionar a la perfección y como le gustaba, sin márgenes de error. Al menos había sido así hasta aquella mañana.

Odiaba las reuniones de última hora, sobre todo cuando estaba obligado a ir. Que nadie lo mal interprete, acudir a sus responsabilidades y mostrar un rostro afable era su especialidad, pero había ocasiones en las que eran innecesarias y completamente gratuitas. Todos los detalles del siguiente proyecto estaban pactados, había dado el visto bueno a las dos aportaciones que su empresa realizaría y un representante se había encargado de dar la información necesaria, pero aun así tuvieron que llamarlo para que opinase sobre el resto de actividades. Asqueroso como poco, quitando que por mucha atención que intentase poner era imposible que se terminara de concentrar, sabiendo que cita había tenido que retrasar y a quien vería en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de aquel estúpido despacho. Acabó por sonreír sin darse cuenta, hacía demasiado tiempo que no coincidía con él y por aquella maldita reunión de última hora había tenido que retrasar la hora de la cita. Como si de un tic nervioso se tratara golpeo repetidas veces la madera con el bolígrafo, un mensaje sutil, pero claro y es que se estaban alargando demasiado para explicarle un informe que ya se había leído.

—Con esto ya estaría todo señor Anderson. —El moreno asintió, cerrando la carpeta que tenía en la mano y guardando el bolígrafo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Bien.—Les dedicó aquella sonrisa que solo usaba en caso de que hubiesen echado su tiempo a perder. — No hay nada de lo que no se hubiese informado previamente, pero es de agradecer que hayan querido asegurarse de que lo teníamos claro. —Traducción, gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Gracias por atendernos.—La mujer inclinó suavemente la cabeza, instante que Blaine aprovechó para levantarse de su asiento. No tenía intención de quedarse otra media hora allí.

—No hay porque darlas.—Claro que había, pero se suponía que debía dar una imagen, un leve apretón de mano con la representante y un par de personas más y era un hombre libre. —Andy, acompáñales a la salida, por favor.— Normalmente sería él quien los acompañase, pero tenía el tiempo justo y no quería llegar tarde a su cita por nada del mundo, lo que no sabía es que ya llegaba tarde, excesivamente tarde.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, acelerando el paso, se había retrasado cinco minutos. No podía creer que fuese a hacerlo esperar, era consciente de lo terriblemente puntual que era Kurt, lo había demostrado en cada una de las ocasiones en las que habían estado juntos. Añadiendo que necesitaba verlo, quería invitarlo a tomar un café después de la reunión y pedirle perdón por no haber podido quedar con él antes. Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, esbelto, fingiendo tranquilidad mientras los nervios lo mataban por dentro, revisando su teléfono cada poco como si este le fuese a dar la solución de la paz mundial, pero lo que más recordaba era el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron. Una mirada limpia, unos ojos azules que eran capaces de eclipsar todo un mundo y si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que el joven bajo la mirada entre avergonzado y nervioso Blaine estaba convencido de que se hubiese quedado mirándole por años.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, el recuerdo de ese primer día, de esa primera conversación sin sentido, como le había temblado la voz cuando se había presentado y la forma en la que se habían iluminado sus ojos al decirle que estaban interesados en su proyecto no tenían precio para Blaine. Kurt siempre había sido una de sus prioridades en la lista, no solo tenía talento como diseñador, era atractivo como pocas personas lo eran, pero lo mejor de él es que no importaba quien fueses, terminarías enamorándote de su humanidad, de la forma en la que era capaz de sentir y sobre todo de su amabilidad. La ensoñación terminó antes de lo esperado, pues pensaba entrar en la sala pidiendo disculpas, pero la única compañía que parecía tener era Rachel sentada delante de su ordenador.

—¿No ha llegado?—Sus ojos miel se clavaron en la joven, que parecía más interesada en mascar el chicle que tenía en la boca que de lo que estaba hablando Blaine. Rachel siempre había sido un tanto especial, pero en la última temporada se estaba pasando y a pesar de ser una de las pocas amigas de la infancia que le quedaban empezaba a meditar seriamente tener que despedirla, el problema era hacerlo sin mandar a pique una relación de años.

—Se ha ido hace media hora. — Consiguió que su mandíbula no se desencajara, lo que ya era un auténtico logro teniendo en cuenta la noticia que le acababan de dar ¡Media hora! ¿Cómo diablos se había ido si el tan solo había llegado cinco minutos tarde?

—¿Qué quiere decir eso Rachel?—No le estaba gustando nada por donde estaban yendo los tiros, principalmente porque sabía que no era el único interesado en impulsar a Kurt a ser uno de los grandes diseñadores de los próximos años. Aquella reunión marcaba un antes y un después para lo que seguramente era el cliente más importante de sus últimos tres años, quitando sus intereses personales claro.

—Estuvo esperando como hora y media a que salieses de la reunión, ya le dije que debía tener paciencia, no es culpa tuya que te haya salido una reunión de última hora. — Claramente la chica parecía echarle la culpa a la poca paciencia de Kurt, pero el rostro de Blaine se contrajo por la información ¿Hora y media? ¿Había estado hora y media esperando por él? No tuvo que unir muchos cabos para darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Rachel.— Su mirada se endureció. —Te pedí que cambiases la hora de la cita con Kurt, te remarqué la tarea como importante. — No había tenido tiempo para hacerlo por su propio pie, no era de los que dejaban que su secretaria se encargase de sus asuntos, y por una vez que confiaba en ella lo echaba todo a perder. La chica arrugó la nariz negando con la cabeza, como si a su jefe se le hubiese ido la cabeza.

—No, si lo hubieses hecho me acordaría. — El problema es que para acordarse debería haber comprobado si había mensajes en el buzón de voz, acción que como siempre había ignorado. Blaine peinó su cabello con las yemas de los dedos en un gesto nervioso, no podía creer que hubiese confiado a Rachel una tarea tan simple y que se convirtiese en el peor error de su vida.

Apoyó las manos sobre el mostrador, la preocupación pitaba en sus oídos, conocía a Kurt lo suficiente para saber que estaría enfadado, que podrían haber perdido toda posibilidad de trabajar con él y eso significaba una gran pérdida, tanto a nivel personal como profesional. Rachel seguía con un gesto indiferente en el rostro, pero Blaine simplemente sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y busco el mensaje de voz que había dejado a su secretaria para que lo escuchara mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo color.

—Espero que seas consciente de lo que esto significa. —Un solo error era suficiente para que alguien fuese despedido por la empresa, había perdido demasiado tiempo dejando que Rachel hiciese lo que quería. —Si pierdo a Kurt, puedes despedirte de tu trabajo. — Su voz había sonado fría, casi como un cuchillo capaz de cortarla. Podría pasarse horas echándole en cara el desastre que había causado y como su error podía costarle la buena reputación que tenía, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Principalmente conseguir contactar con Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt tenía la ligera sensación de que el mundo a su alrededor tenía miedo de acercarse a él, como si un aura maligna estuviese rodeando el lugar en el que se encontraba. La camarera trajo su pedido un tanto recelosa, era consciente de que con el humor de su cliente la propina no iba a ser del todo buena. Kurt asintió sin ni siquiera dar las gracias, tenía ganas de quemar el mundo y temía que si abría la boca terminaría pagándolo con la persona equivocaba. No podía creer que realmente hubiese preferido estar en una maldita reunión que asistir a la cita con él, era obvio que a veces uno no tenía más opción, pero no entendía el sentido de citarlo si sabía que tenía otras obligaciones ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Seguramente, Blaine tenía la bonita costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer, hasta la fecha al castaño no le había quedado claro si realmente estaba interesado o solo era una distracción momentánea. Apretó la mandíbula, pensar en ello tan solo hacía que su humor empeorase.<p>

Cruzó las piernas y miró la carpeta que tenía a su lado, el nerviosismo y las mariposas en el estómago de primera hora de la mañana se habían convertido en abatimiento y ganas de asesinar y sinceramente prefería volver al primer estado, porque de esa forma al menos no se sentiría tan estúpido. Tomó un poco de su bebida y cerró los ojos, sus cambios de humor le sorprendían, no estaba del todo seguro si estaba enfadado o deprimido, ni siquiera si había hecho del todo bien al marcharse de esa manera. No era estúpido, sabía perfectamente cuál era su mejor opción, pero si Blaine iba a comportarse así con él prefería trabajar con otros.

—Parece que te han atropellado. —Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su mejor amigo y simplemente volvió a suspirar.

—Tengo la sensación de que lo han hecho.—No literalmente, pero sí que habían atropellado su orgullo, y sus ganas de trabajar con ellos. —¿Qué sentido tiene citarme para estar calentando una silla?

Elliott lo miró con cariño mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él y levantaba la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera, la cual no parecía muy feliz de tener que volver a la mesa de la negatividad.

—Kurt, darle vueltas no te va a ayudar, es su problema no haber aparecido.—El moreno apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y asintió convencido haciendo que Kurt tuviese un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, pero por desgracia no la sentía como real.—No es como si él fuese tú única opción.

—Lo sé.—Respondió de forma automática, no era su única opción, no a la hora de trabajar, pero había más factores que hacían que se sintiese como un juguete usado.

—Entonces deberías dejar de darle vueltas Hummel.— Concluyó el chico, dedicando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la camarera que ya parecía más feliz por tener que atenderles. Una vez había hecho su pedido volvió a fijar su vista el ojiazul que parecía perdido en un mar de pensamientos. — No tienes que sentirte mal por ello, todos los que te conocemos sabemos lo bueno que eres.

—Ya, sin publicidad no importa lo bueno que seas. — Hizo una mueca intentando sonreír, pero era evidente que estaba afectado por lo que había sucedido, sin embargo su dolor estaba muy lejos del punto que creía su mejor amigo.

—Vas a tener publicidad, de otra empresa, pero la vas a tener. —Elliott le quito importancia con la mano.—La gala de Paris es una de las más importantes, y te esperan allí, lo sabes, si ninguna de las empresas que lleva el proyecto te quiere llevar caerá una lluvia de meteoritos sobre la tierra.— Lo mejor de Elliott es que nunca sabías que iba a decir, y a pesar de que no tenía ganas de sonreír no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante ello.

—Tengo la siguiente reunión en una hora, esperemos que no quieran que caliente la silla.— Su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse mientras la camarera volvía con el pedido de su amigo. Este volvió a sonreír mientras se iba.

—Todo saldrá bien Kurt.— Era curioso como podía darle esa confianza que le faltaba, pero en aquella ocasión no le hacía falta. Era consciente de que no tendría problemas en conseguir la publicidad, nunca le había gustado echarse flores, pero tenía muy en cuenta lo que decían las críticas sobre su trabajo.

No, lo que le molestaba era otro tema. Haber estado ilusionado por volver a ver a Blaine después de un mes, sintiéndose estúpido por esperar cada segundo por una maldita llamada. Se había dicho que sería la última vez que caía en el juego de aquel hombre, se lo había repetido una y mil veces y cuando recibió el mensaje que lo citaba no pudo hacer otra cosa que borrar todo lo que se había repetido. Una simple cita, un momento para hablar de trabajo y dejar todo aquel juego que habían llevado durante el último año, pero conocía a Blaine lo suficiente para saber que habría más, que los negocios terminarían llevándolos a otro lugar y lo peor de todo es que se había vuelto a emocionar por ello. Era ridículo, lo comprendía y aceptaba y mucho más sabiendo que no podía compartir aquello con nadie. Era un secreto y teniendo en cuenta las últimas actualizaciones prefería que siguiera de esa manera, a fin de cuentas no habría mucho que contar desde ese momento.

* * *

><p>Se estaba desesperando, y era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta el carácter tranquilo que solía tener. Sentado en su escritorio, inquieto y con ganas de saltar por la ventana, intentando ordenar todas sus ideas antes de llamar a Kurt ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? Hemos cometido un terrible error, a mi secretaria se le olvidó aplazar tu cita ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que aquello no haría que le colgase el teléfono directamente! No era estúpido, se encontraba en una situación delicada y buscar las palabras correctas para hacer que el ojiazul no se enfadase más de lo que ya estaba sería complicado. Tenía que hacerlo sin embargo, siendo egoísta, no podía dejar que la competencia se llevara el mérito que debía ser suyo y sinceramente tampoco estaba dispuesto a regalar a Kurt como si no le importara en absoluto. Joder, si tan solo hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo a la mañana aquello no habría sucedido.<p>

Arrastró los dedos por su cuero cabelludo obligándose a tomar una bocanada de aire y centrarse como le habían enseñado. Ponerse nervioso no le iba a ayudar en absoluto, tenía que calmarse y pensar como el hombre de negocios que era, no el adolescente que tenía miedo de que lo rechazaran. Marcó el número sin necesidad de consultar la agenda, la respuesta, por desgracia, no llegó.. Un segundo y tercer intento tuvieron el mismo resultado, cuando por cuarta vez volvió a ocurrir Blaine asumió por su propio pie que lo estaba ignorando o bien tenía el teléfono en silencio, así que opto por lo más fácil y dejó un mensaje. Esperaba que no le ignorase, no era como si se fuese a dar por vencido tan pronto, probaría a llamar más tarde, pero simplemente quería que Kurt viese que necesitaba hablar con él y disculparse por la falta de profesionalidad de su empresa, y con empresa quería decir Rachel.

Tras dos horas de trabajo forzado fue consciente de que por mucho que lo intentara no estaba centrado para hacer absolutamente nada, su preocupación estaba centrada en unos ojos azules y en el hecho de que no le hubiese respondido, dudaba mucho que Kurt estuviese tanto tiempo lejos de su propio teléfono. Volvió a llamar, sin éxito, recibiendo nuevamente su buzón de voz y dejando otro mensaje que parecía no querer ser escuchado. Puede que aún tuviese trabajo por hacer, pero ser el jefe tenía sus ventajas y hacía tiempo que no se tomaba unas horas libres. Necesitaba despejarse y dentro de su despacho solo estaba consiguiendo pensar demasiado en ello. Organizó todo antes de irse, dejando un par de informes a cargo de personas de confianza que no le habían fallado y salió de su despacho, viendo como Rachel se levantaba más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho. La conocía lo suficiente para ver la duda en sus ojos y esperaba buenas noticias, pero no las había y sinceramente si no fuese porque se trataba de Kurt él mismo esperaría no tenerlas.

—Tienes trabajo que hacer.—Fue lo único que le respondió mientras se iba, no quería quejas, ni replicas, estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier segundo y dado que las horas avanzaban y Kurt no respondía sus posibilidades de salir airosa eran mínimas y desgraciadamente eso tan solo alimentaba su mal humor.

Terminó vagando por las calles de Nueva York sin rumbo fijo, con el teléfono en la mano y mirando cada segundo si había recibido algún mensaje, desde fuera tenía que verse como una especie de lunático, pero era su trabajo no dejar que los talentos se perdiesen y estaba viendo volar a la persona con más talento que había conocido hasta la fecha. No solo por lo bueno que era siguiendo tendencias, Kurt tenía un carácter especial, era imposible no quererlo según lo conocías.

—Joder.—Se dijo a sí mismo ignorando la mirada que le había lanzado una mujer al pasar por su lado. Volvió a marcar el número de teléfono con la maldita esperanza de escuchar voz al otro lado, pero nada, nadie contestaba y acabó por dejar tres mensajes más. Terminó sentado en una cafetería, con un café en la mano y algo para comer como almuerzo. Había salido para despejarse y lo único que había conseguido era darle más vueltas a todo.

Los intentos de comunicarse habían fracasado uno tras otro y al final terminó por encerrarse en casa. Odiaba que le ignoraran, odiaba que simplemente pasaran de él, porque a esas alturas era evidente que Kurt no quería cogerle el teléfono y que estaba pasando de cada uno de sus mensajes. Era asqueroso y su humor iba descendiendo cada vez más deprisa, había intentado ser positivo cuando Rachel le había dado la noticia, realmente lo había intentado, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más ansioso se ponía. Aunque fuese por pura insistencia debería cogerle el teléfono ¿No?

"Si tu padre te viese en este momento te pegaría un buen tortazo" Meditó en su silencio, dejándose caer sobre la cama después de haber estado caminando por su habitación como un completo loco. Fijó la vista en el techo y volvió a respirar, decir que no había pensado en nada más en todo el día era tan real que daba miedo. No podía evitar imaginarse el gesto decepcionada de Kurt, que hubiese creído que simplemente había dado su cita como irrelevante cuando llevaba esperando ese momento más de lo que ninguno de sus trabajadores podía imaginar, y ahora simplemente no le cogía el puto teléfono. "Quien no consigue lo que quiere es porque no lo persigue lo suficiente" La voz de su padre resonó dentro de su cabeza haciendo que cerrará los ojos. Era increíble como parecía ayudarlo cuando ya no estaba. Al final, si uno quería algo tenía que conseguirlo y pensaba hacer exactamente eso.

* * *

><p>Su teléfono había empezado a vibrar en mitad de la conversación que mantenía con Elliott, pero al ver el número de la pantalla de lo primero que le entraron ganas fue de tirarlo al otro lado de la cafetería, sin embargo no quería que la gente lo mirase peor de lo que ya lo estaban mirando. Suspiró, dejando que sonara mientras el moreno lo miraba de forma inquisidora, si quería descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza tampoco es que fuese muy difícil, simplemente no quería tener nada que ver con aquel hombre. Dejó de sonar y Kurt aprovecho el momento para ponerlo en silencio, si había llamado una vez lo volvería a hacer y no tenía ganas de amargarse más de lo que lo estaba haciendo.<p>

—¿Le vas a ignorar el resto de tu eternidad? —Preguntó Elliott sin perder su mirada inquisidora.

—Tal vez.—Se encogió de hombros.—De todas formas tengo una reunión en nada, no quiero entrar de mal humor y dar una mala imagen de mí mismo.— Ya estaba suficientemente cabreado, no necesitaba un cartel luminoso a su espalda.

Escuchó al chico suspirar, pero no hizo más alusiones al tema. Lo bueno de Elliott es que hacía tantas actividades y estaba en tantos grupos que no importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieses con él, siempre sería capaz de cambiar de tema para que no te sintieses incómodo. No le hizo mucha ilusión, pero terminó por despedirse de él y acudir a su siguiente cita. El edificio no era ni la mitad de glamuroso que el de Anderson, pero tenían buena reputación y el simple hecho de que no le hicieran esperar ni dos minutos fue un gran punto a favor, realmente no podría haber aguantado ni quince minutos de espera. Las condiciones no eran tan buenas como las que le había ofrecido Blaine la última vez y sinceramente era un poco desalentador, pero simplemente dejo que el hombre hablase y asintió a sus palabras. Todavía le quedaba otra empresa que visitar en un par de días, así que no confirmaría nada hasta hablar con ellos. Salió del lugar y lo único que quería era llegar a casa y simplemente ver cualquier película depresiva que tuviese a mano.

Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirar sus cosas sobre la cama y mirar el teléfono para ver las llamadas y el aviso de mensajes que tenía, pero lo único que hizo fue tirar el teléfono sobre la cama. Cogió algo de ropa para estar por casa y se metió a la ducha, necesitaba tranquilizarse y no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, porque era consciente de que si pensaba en ello se iba a volver a cabrear y bastante tenía con que a Blaine le hubiese dado la vena de acosador ¿Después de liarla quería arreglarlo? No gracias, no tenía intención de caer de nuevamente en la trampa.

El día continúo sin demasiados contra tiempos. Había acabado sentado en el sofá con una manta encima, viendo Sherlock y comiendo helado como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Estaba meditando irse a dormir cuando el timbre sonó y el chico miró la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, tardó unos segundos en levantarse, primero porque no esperaba visita y segundo porque estaba demasiado cómodo en el sofá. Sinceramente y por la insistencia del segundo timbrazo pensó que sería su vecino de en frente pidiéndole sal de nuevo ¿No sabía ir de compras? En fin, abrió la puerta sin demasiada emoción y sin duda alguna no esperaba ni por asomo la persona que se encontró.

—Al menos puedo ver que sigues respirando, un detalle teniendo en cuenta que me estas ignorando.— Parecía fastidiado, y de alguna forma eso pareció molestarlo a él mucho más ¿Por qué se suponía que debía estar enfadado? Era él quien había hecho que todo se fuese a pique aquella mañana.

—Blaine.— Tenía toda la intención de volver a cerrar la puerta en sus narices, pero el moreno la sujeto antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

—No creas que me voy a ir sin más, Kurt.—Lo que faltaba para completar la noche.


	3. Capítulo 2: Problemas

Y después de dos semanas llegó la actualización e.e

Bueno, tengo que pedir disculpas por la tardanza del episodio, el problema es que tuve una semana de poca inspiración y después me fui de viaje, así que la actualización quedo pendiente y hasta hoy que he vuelto no he podido subir lo que tenía escrito, pero aquí esta para la gente que lo sigue y que le esta agradando o como sea :33

Espero que lo disfrutéis y realmente me dejéis opinión porque a fin de cuentas es lo que hace que uno este ilusionado, nuevamente lo siento por la tardanza, esperamos que con el siguiente no haya tantos problemas :33

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Problemas<strong>

¿Qué no se iba a ir sin más? ¿Quién diablos se creía que era? No podía aparecer en su casa y pretender que no fuese a echarlo a patadas, si no fuese porque tenía la puerta sujeta hacía ya unos segundos que Kurt hubiese estado encantado de plantársela en las narices. Apretó la mandíbula y mantuvo la mirada sobre los ojos miel del otro hombre, el cual parecía aliviado de que hubiese dejado de aplicar fuerza en la puerta, tampoco era como si pudiese conseguir cerrarla con él ahí. Kurt esperó pacientemente a que dijese todo lo que tenía que decir y poder finalizar ese pequeño episodio, no estaba de humor, aunque sinceramente eso se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia. Quitando, claro estaba, que no iba a dejar pasar el incidente de la mañana, en parte pensaba que había quedado claro con ignorar su teléfono como si tuviese la peste, al parecer no había sido suficiente.

Los planes de Blaine siempre eran diferentes a los de cualquier otro, y eso era algo con lo que Kurt tendría que lidiar. Él debía ir un paso por delante de los demás y no tuvo problemas en empujar con suavidad Kurt para entrar en su departamento, ignorando por completo la cara de fastidio que el ojiazul le estaba regalando al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Blaine podía haber demostrado en más de una ocasión lo dramático que podía llegar a ser, pero no le gustaba que vecinos curiosos pudiesen escuchar discusiones o disculpas que no les interesaban. Cada persona debía aprender a comprarse su propia vida, pero por desgracia era más sencillo meter mano en la de los demás. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y vio al otro joven cruzado de brazos con cara de pocos amigos, a pesar de que en el fondo supiese que era lo mejor, no necesitaba miradas curiosas la próxima vez que bajase en ascensor.

—¡¿Por qué no te sirves un café ya de paso?! ¡Por el amor de dios Blaine!—Kurt se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y a Blaine le gustaría decir que estaba tranquilo, pero sin duda su presencia lo había alterado más de lo que ya estaba en un principio.

—No es necesario que nadie más escuche nuestra conversación. —Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Eso no te da derecho a entrar en mi casa como si fuese la tuya. — Ya estaba, si quería hablar podía haber llegado a la hora a su cita y ya estaba. — Quitando que una conversación se da cuando dos personas quieren tenerla. — Y era más que obvio que Kurt quería repeler aquel momento lo máximo posible.

Blaine suspiró, teniendo en cuenta que había ignorado sus llamadas durante todo el día era obvio que no estaría dispuesto a hablar con él, pero se había mentalizado de ello, sabía lo que tenía que decir y no estaba seguro del todo de que fuese a escucharle, pero si no daba lo mejor de él no podía considerarse un hombre de palabra.

—Siempre me han dicho que soy bueno para hacer monólogos.— Estaba dentro, podía haber mirado quien era antes de abrir la puerta, ahora tendría que escucharlo. Entre muchas de sus cualidades se encontraba la de niño caprichoso, así que no se pensaba ir.

—Diez minutos.— Su tono fue de derrota, pero eso no impidió que los ojos azules de Kurt se posaran sobre el moreno, fríos como el hielo. Blaine no podía imaginar hasta que nivel el castaño se encontraba decepcionado con él. —Si en diez minutos no has terminado me dará igual, y si no te quieres ir estoy seguro de que la policía estará encantada de echarte.

—Vale.— ¿Para que servía discutir? Era consciente de que el tiempo corría y que no tendría otro momento para decirle lo que había sucedido. — Sé que crees que te he dejado tirado esta mañana, pero todo ha sido un gran malentendido. Pedí expresamente que cambiaran la hora de tu cita, pero Rachel no se molestó en ver si tenía trabajo. Nunca faltaría a una cita contigo, llevaba esperando verte un mes, eres importante para la empresa. No sé que te pueden ofrecer las otras empresas, pero nosotros somos mejores Kurt.

No era lo que buscaba, no eran las palabras que esperaba oír, no era esa disculpa la que deseaba, las citas se retrasaban por diferentes motivos, pero una vez más Blaine demostraba que lo único que le interesaba de él era su forma de trabajar. El simple hecho de tenerlo en la palma de su mano y usarlo cuando quería. No, no quería trabajar con él, no quería caer de nuevo en la trampa y no quería que se viniese a disculpar simplemente porque la empresa lo necesitaba.

—Fuera.— Cortante como un cuchillo, por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera no era esa sinceridad la que buscaba.

—Kurt, por favor.— Estaba casi suplicando, pero el otro joven negó con la cabeza.

—No soy idiota, si vienes a decirme que tu empresa es la mejor opción ya lo sabía.— No era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de donde estaban sus mejores posibilidades.— Pero no era lo que quería escuchar Blaine.— Negó terminando por darle la espalda con una mano sobre su frente y otra sobre su costado. — ¿Querías verme? Ha pasado como un mes desde la última vez que tuve noticias de ti. No soy un juguete Blaine, no puedes esperar solo cuando a ti te interese y creer que me arrastrare solo porque tu empresa es la mejor opción.—Blaine parecía haber perdido color durante el discurso de Kurt, pero lo único que podía observar era la espalda del joven, como sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente. —Ahora vete.

—No eres un juguete —Ignoró por completo la petición, sabía que antes o después Kurt perdería la paciencia y lo veía capaz de llamar a la policía. — Nunca has sido un juguete y nunca lo serás. Eres tan importante para la empresa como para mi. — Sabía que no debería, pero aun así caminó hasta donde se encontraba y le hizo voltearse para mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Crees que yo no he querido verte en el último mes? Eres como una droga.

Kurt vio las intenciones y cuando las yemas de sus dedos iban a rozar su mejilla lo aparto de un manotazo.

—¡Basta!— Había escuchado ese juego en demasiadas ocasiones, se había enamorado de una sonrisa y acabado en la cama del hombre que debía financiarlo. Al principio no era más que un juego y sabía que le atraía, pero la primera vez que lo ignoró fue como si se hubiese vendido por esa maldita publicidad. —No quiero jugar a esto Blaine, deberías haber hecho todo de otra forma, ahora simplemente vete.—Volvió a darle la espalda, esta vez apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, solo quería que lo dejase en paz.

Blaine estaba convencido de que si escuchabas con la suficiente atención podías darte cuenta de que algo se quebraba dentro de él. Consiguió adoptar la pose indiferente de su trabajo y entrelazar los brazos en su espalda con fuerza, la debilidad tan solo era una forma en la que los demás podían jugar en tu contra. Necesitaba pensar rápido en una solución, pero Kurt se había cerrado a cualquier explicación que quisiera darle y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la partida. No importaba que hiciese, no había nada que pudiese hacer en ese momento.

—No creas que me voy a dar por vencido.— Blaine Anderson conseguía lo que necesitaba. — Ambos somos la mejor opción del otro.

Abandonar el piso requirió de todo su control, quería abrazar a Kurt, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dedicado. Seguía siendo tan estúpido como siempre. Se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar, tenía que armar un plan, pero no estaba seguro de que nada fuese a funcionar. Kurt abrió los ojos aliviado cuando Blaine salió por la puerta. Había temido por su propia confianza, por la forma en la que el joven parecía hacerlo reaccionar, pero parecía haber llegado a su límite y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Arrastró los pies hasta la habitación tras apagar la tele lo único que quería era olvidar aquel día.

* * *

><p>Tres días, tres días en los que había tenido que aguantar las diferentes llamadas de Blaine. La conversación no parecía haber sido suficiente para dejar claro que si quería hablar con él sería quien diese el primer paso. Santana había terminado por coger el teléfono en un ataque de rabia, principalmente porque parecía distraer la atención del castaño ante su gran conquista, una bailarina en la última convención de arte a la que había asistido.<p>

No dijo nada al respecto, al final la morena tan solo había pedido de forma no amable que dejase de llamar. Y por alguna extraña razón las llamadas cesaron durante un largo rato, lo suficiente como para que ella contase detalles innecesarios sobre un viaje demasiado largo.

— Lo mejor de todo es que la chica es de Nueva York.— Terminó su historia mientras Kurt daba vueltas a su café de forma distraída.

—Aja— No era que no le interesase, pero siempre era la misma historia. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas mujeres había conquistado su mejor amiga y después dejado de forma estrepitosa por una falda nueva.

—No me estás haciendo ni puto caso.— Respondió de mal humor.

— Te estoy escuchando Santana.— se encogió de hombros.— Pero no me cuentas nada nuevo.

— Si, te estoy diciendo que creo que estoy enamorada.— Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

— Te he escuchado decir eso más veces que al tío de Como conocí a vuestra madre. — Negó con la cabeza.— Admítelo, solo te queda ponerte traje y serías lo más parecido a un Barney en versión femenina.

—No te pases Hummel— Bufó la morena cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Las verdades ofenden— Al menos pudo sonreír de medio lado.

—Sin comentarios.— La joven se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. —¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar quien es el tío que te acosa?

—No me acosa, solo quiere que trabaje con ellos.— Ni ganas tenía de hablar de ello así que cuanta más importancia le restase mejor.

—Claro y yo tengo tres pezones.— Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.— Nadie llama tantas veces por simple trabajo y sinceramente Kurt si el Blaine que te llamaba era el de los Anderson dudo mucho que te fueses a negar a trabajar con ellos. La primera vez fue de lujo.

Kurt retomó su labor de observar detenidamente la taza de café que tenía delante. Era consciente de que Santana sabía la situación porque dudaba mucho que Elliott no se lo hubiese contado, simplemente estaba esperando a que él lo hiciese.

—No apareció en la reunión y ahora quiere arreglarlo, pero no quiero trabajar con alguien que no se toma su trabajo en serio.— No, la respuesta correcta era que no quería sentirse como un muñeco usado.

—La gente comete errores cariño, sé que tienes más opciones, pero si ellos son los mejores no deberías dejar que tu orgullo te ciegue.

El silencio corrió entre ambos durante un par de minutos. La latina apretó los labios preocupada, su tercer ojo de adivina mexicana ya le había dado señales de que ocurría algo extraño con aquel tema, pero hasta el momento Kurt no parecía estar mal con ello. Todo había cambiado en los últimos tres meses y lo cierto es que ella se estaba cansando de no obtener respuestas, así que si Kurt no era sincero con ella simplemente averiguaría la verdad por las malas.

— Gracias por el consejo— Terminó por responder Kurt sin querer indagar mucho más en el asunto. — ¿Cuándo voy a conocer al nuevo amor de tu vida?

El cambio de tema no le sorprendió, si Kurt no quería hablar de algo simplemente lo eludía con un nuevo tema de conversación.

—En el momento oportuno.— Había aprendido a cuando dejar de presionar. Antes o después se enteraría aunque tuviese que plantarse en la empresa ella misma.

—Eso significa que nunca— Kurt terminó su café y miró su reloj aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de presentarse en la última reunión. Esperaba que aquella vez fuese mejor que la otra.

—Sin pasarte, yo nunca te presionó para que me presentes a ninguna de tus parejas.

—Porque no tengo.— A pesar del tono de broma Santana se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar en un terreno terriblemente inestable.

—Porque no quieres.— Kurt se encogió de hombros y Santana supo que era hora de empezar a meditar sus palabras antes de decirlas. —¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta?— Cambio de aires, cambio de tema.

* * *

><p>—Hay más opciones que ese chico Blaine.— Sebastian parecía querer ser la voz de la razón en aquel aspecto, pero no era estúpido. Cualquiera con dos ojos podía darse cuenta de que si decía eso era porque Kurt nunca le había agradado. Captaba la atención de Blaine como nunca la había captado nadie y obviamente eso era una gran putada.<p>

—Ninguna tan buena como él.— Repitió como llevaba haciendo desde los últimos días.

Sebastian resopló sin darse cuenta, parecía imposible tratar con Blaine y se estaba cegando en algo que no debería. La empresa era mucho más que una persona y como presidente no podía tomarse el lujo de estar preocupado de una sola persona.

— Estás dejando que te afecte más de lo que debería Blaine.— Intentó razonar una vez más.

— Estoy siendo lógico.— Peleó.

—No, si fueses lógico dejarías de obsesionarte, pondrías tus cartas sobre su mesa y esperarías como siempre. Sabe lo que le conviene y tú tienes una empresa que dirigir. Han pasado tres días y no te has hecho cargo de un solo cliente por el hecho de que ese chico tiene una rabieta.

Blaine apoyó la frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Lo peor de eso era saber que tenía razón, que sin darse cuenta se estaba obsesionando con Kurt, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviado al abrazar a alguien, pero era consciente de que su trabajo hacia mella en tener una relación si es que alguna vez habían llegado a ello.

—No lo puedes entender.— Murmuró, realmente se sentía abatido por todo.

—Nunca lo hago, solo soy uno de tus tantos trabajadores, pero tío como amigo te aconsejo que muevas el culo de esa silla y que atiendas al resto. Puedes obsesionarte todo lo que quieras, pero no te olvides de tu alrededor.

Sebastian se había inclinado en su silla, mirándolo directamente. Le jodía, claro que le jodía, porque por mucho que estuviese siempre a su lado parecía que Blaine era incapaz de ver que estaba allí, por eso lo único que le quedaba era ser amable y esperar su oportunidad.

—Necesito arreglar esto primero.— Blaine le dio la espalda masajeando el puente de su nariz.— Soy incapaz de concentrarme si no lo hago.

—Piensa en como te miraría tu padre si te viese dejando responsabilidades por una sola persona.—Acababa de atacar un punto bajo y se alegró de que su jefe se encontrase de espaldas para que no lo mirase peor que mal.

Blaine apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo mullido de su silla y fijo la vista en los enormes ventanales. Todos los años en los que lo observó a su padre, este, supo conservar la vista en su trabajo, a pesar de perder a alguien importante seguía trabajando. La diferencia residía en el simple hecho de que su padre había sido un experto en ahogar cualquier sentimiento y convertirlo en trabajo. Su familia quedaba replegada a un segundo plano cuando se trataba de la empresa, pero en su caso esa lección había quedado pendiente cuando falleció.

—A veces te odio.—Fue la única respuesta que le ofreció.

— Eso no es nuevo.

—También me alegro de haberte contratado.

— Eso tampoco es nuevo.— Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa viperina cuando Blaine se volteó a verlo de nuevo.

— Puedes decirle a Rachel que necesito hablar con ella. — Blaine suspiró sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Lo había meditado durante días, sabiendo que su decisión cambiaría la relación de ellos dos, pero si no hubiese sido por ella ahora mismo se encontraría en una situación muy diferente.

—Claro.— El chico hizo una pequeña mueca antes de levantarse para salir.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire. La puerta se cerró con suavidad y su vista se centro en los papeles que tenía en frente de él. Sebastian no podía entender su posición, porque antes de enamorarse del trabajo de Kurt se había enamorado de él y ahora lo había perdido todo y puede que terminar en la cama cada vez que se viesen no fuese la mejor manera de demostrarlo, pero él era un completo desastre para las relaciones, lo único que le habían enseñado era a como mantener una empresa. Además las veces que había ofrecido al castaño a acompañarlo en alguno de sus eventos este de negó en rotundo.

El sonido de la puerta lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. Se aclaró la garganta antes de permitir pasar a la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, sabiendo de sobras quien era.

—¿Me has llamado? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— Obviamente, para qué te avisaría Sebastian de otra forma.

Su expresión había cambiado, con Rachel se comportaba diferente al resto, ella tenía la culpa a fin de cuentas. La castaña bajo la mirada a sus manos entralazadas mientras Blaine pasaba una página del informe que ni siquiera había leído.

— Soy consciente de tu sueño de modelo frustrada, pero haz el favor de sentarte.

—No hace falta que me hables así.—Refunfuñó de repente.

Rachel caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó, intentando no ver lo negativo de toda la situación que estaba viviendo en ese instante por un pequeño y misero error. Ambos estaban frente a frente y Blaine dejo de fingir que hacía cualquier tontería para entrelazar las manos sobre las mesas y mirarla directamente.

—En realidad tengo derecho.—Respiró un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.—¿Recuerdas aquel verano en el que me tropecé y manché tu vestido favorito con zumo de arándanos y decidiste que no querías hablarme el resto de tu vida?

Rachel parecía sorprendida, no era para menos a decir verdad. Recordaba aquel verano, claro que lo hacía porque le había costado horrores que le compraran aquel vestido y después su amigo no había tenido cuidado con ello. El problema era que no entendía que tenía que ver todo eso con lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Su puesto peligraba y Blaine decidía recordar tiempos sin importancia.

—Me acuerdo.— Respondió simplemente.

—Ya.—Blaine parecía ausente en su propio mundo.— Recuerdo que pensé que el mundo se iba a caer, no tenía muchos amigos y teniendo en cuenta mi educación no es que pudiese hacer demasiados. Corrí hasta mi padre y le pedí que te comprásemos un vestido nuevo, porque pedir disculpas al borde del llanto no parecía funcionar. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero lo que hice fue comprar tu perdón.—Rachel seguía sin saber hacia donde estaba yendo aquello. — El problema es que no se puede comprar a todo el mundo, hay personas que tienen criterio y lo material no es lo que les importa.

Se quedo en silencio mirando un punto fijo en la mesa, casi como si estuviese ordenando sus ideas, pero Rachel seguía tan perpleja como al principio del relato.

—Eramos niños Blaine.— Y ella había sido una niña terriblemente caprichosa.

— Y ahora somos adultos y nada parece haber cambiado.— Rachel tragó saliva.— Crees que cada vez que patalees lo pasare por alto, que tus errores no cuentan, pero te equivocas. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que rompe su palabra, pero tú provocaste que lo hiciera.

—No fue...— Blaine levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

—Kurt no quiere saber nada de la empresa.— Omitió el pensamiento sobre él mismo.— Te repetí en más de una ocasión la importancia de lo que representaba. — Suspiró suavemente.— Lo siento Rachel, los errores de este calibre no son aceptables.

—Blaine...— Cortó la frase de nuevo, sintiendo la garganta seca.

— Estas despedida, el viernes será tú último día de trabajo.— Zanjó.

— Soy tu mejor amiga.— Rebatió como si eso la pudiese salvar de todo.

— Y la peor trabajadora de toda la empresa Rachel.— Alzó la voz suavemente. — He recibido quejas de tu comportamiento en múltiples ocasiones, esto no es una escenario donde puedas ser una diva. No eras mejor que nadie y lo deje pasar por el cariño que te tenía, mientras hicieses tu trabajo todo estaría bien, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso.— Suspiró suavemente.— Ahora por favor retírate.

Una decisión que a ojos de muchos debería haber tomado hace tiempo. Una decisión que había terminado por meditar demasiado tarde, una pieza defectuosa termina por tirarlo todo, por mucho cariño que se le tenga. La salida de Rachel de su despacho fue un momento amargo, no estaba del todo seguro, pero acabaría por perder a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>No se esperaba eso, lo primero que había pasado por la mente de Kurt al entrar en el edificio era que le habían dado una dirección errónea. Al preguntar se había topado con que estaba en el sitio correcto, sin embargo el lugar parecía demasiado desorganizado para ser una empresa de verdad o al menos un intento de ella. Recordó los momentos en los que estuvo de mudanza la primera vez que llegó a Nueva York, pero bastante más exagerado. Parecía que todavía no tenían claro donde iba cada mueble, algunos se encontraban precintados y las cajas ordenaban el lugar. Sinceramente no parecían estar operativos, pero a fin de cuentas habían sido ellos los que se habían puesto en contacto con él a la hora de concertar la entrevista.<p>

—¡Angélica!— Un chico rubio apareció detrás de una pila de cajas tropezándose en el último escalón de las escaleras y girándose para fulminarlo con la mirada un par de segundos antes de volver la vista para encontrar a la susodicha Angélica. Kurt tuvo que guardar la compostura para no sonreír más de la cuenta, porque realmente su torpeza había sido graciosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Le preguntó una joven rubia que Kurt supuso que sería Angélica.

—Si, si, solo ha sido un escalón.— La vitalidad que desprendía aquel joven era como mínimo impresionante.— Te iba a decir que hay que llamar al fontanero, nuestro padre se ha asegurado de coger el lugar con más fallos del universo.— Resopló sin darse cuenta.— Y avísame cuando llegué mi cita porque te juro que como no me avise nadie terminó por quemar algo.

—Vale, avisaré a Joan de que llamé.— La joven miró por un momento a Kurt sonriendo divertida y mirando a su hermano después.— Tu cita esta detrás de ti.—Se acercó a su oído para que el invitado no los oyese.— Más te vale dar una buena explicación sobre el desorden... y cuidado con tropezarte.

El joven le dirigió una mala mirada a su hermana cuando esta se fue por uno de los laterales y se dio la vuelta para observar a Kurt con una amplia sonrisa. El castaño no estaba del todo seguro de donde se había metido, pero aún así sonrió cuando vio venir al rubio y estiró la mano en su dirección.

—Buenos días.— Saludó con la mayor amabilidad que pudo a fin de cuentas le habían recibido, en el mayor de los desordenes, pero al menos habían sido más que puntuales.

—Buenos días, gracias por venir y siento mucho el desorden. Estamos terminando de organizarlo todo.— Sin duda alguna era atractivo, pero lo más descolocante era su acento inglés.— Soy Adam.

—Kurt, aunque creo que eso es obvio.— Se mordió el interior de su mejilla sin darse cuenta. —No habéis abierto aún ¿No?

—Nope— Tardó un par de segundos en responder y se rascó la cabeza nervioso. — En un par de semanas estaremos completamente operativos. Digamos que esto es una nueva oficina.— Volvió a sonreír nervioso, pero lejos de parecer ridículo parecía adorable.— Creo que no es bueno hablar en mitad de la entrada, acompáñame por favor.— Caminó un par de pasos y después se giró hacia él.— Cuidado con el escalón.

Kurt volvió a reír, era curioso como en diez minutos aquel chico desconocido le había hecho sonreír más que todos sus conocidos juntos en los últimos días. No tuvieron que caminar demasiado y al entrar se dio cuenta de que el despacho lucia el mismo aspecto que el resto del lugar, al menos tenía una silla en la que podía sentarse y una mesa, aunque esta si que tenía un millón de papeles encima.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?— Adam lo miró expectante, así que Kurt lo tomó como un si. — Si no habéis abierto, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

El rubio espero a que se sentase para sentarse en frente del castaño, tomando una pequeña carpeta que tenía delante para mostrársela al joven.

—Porque te queremos.—Respondió con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.— Somos una empresa nacida en Londres, nuestro padre quería ampliar sus horizontes así que nos ha mandado a mi hermana y a mi para encargarnos de esta. Estuve en el evento en el que te presentaron, fue impresionante.—Adam terminó por sonreírle, como si estuviese en una especie de ensoñación que Kurt no terminaba de entender. — Tienes un talento innato y sinceramente quería poder hablar contigo cuanto antes... aunque te encontrases todo un poco patas arriba.— Porque lo estaba, demasiado a decir verdad.— La carpeta tiene toda la información y los contratos que en estos casos se ofrecen, me he tomado la molestia de dejártelo todo apuntado para que te lo puedas ojear con calma. Somos conscientes de que comparados con la empresa que te recogió en aquella ocasión no parecemos muchos.— Adam miró su despacho pleno de cajas y terminó por suspirar.— Pero somos buenos.

Kurt miró la carpeta unos segundos más antes de cogerla para echar un vistazo por encima. Al parecer el trabajo que había traído él no parecía importarle demasiado al rubio.

—Creo que ojearé esto en casa, pero me gustaría saber que es exactamente lo que buscan. Decir que yo estaba buscando financiación y publicidad para...

—El evento de París. Lo sé, esta apuntado en la información. Los diseñadores son complicados, no puedes hacer un contrato permanente al final, estoy casi convencido de que tras el desfile de París ni siquiera necesitaras una empresa que se encargue de financiarte porque la gente te buscara por su propio pie. No necesito que te ates a la empresa, solo que me dejes ayudarte a terminar de despegar.

Kurt se quedó en silencio unos segundos, no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenían los ojos de Adam, pero eran demasiado claros como para no confiar en él, sin embargo había aprendido a no fiarse de nadie, así que sin duda alguna prefería asegurarse antes de decir nada.

—Necesito pensarlo, no quiero saltar a ninguna piscina sin ver los pros y los contra.

—El tiempo que necesites, si aún te quedan dudas cuando termines estaré encantado de solucionarlas.

—Gracias.— Kurt sonrió de medio lado.

— Solo te pido que aceptes o deniegues te comuniques conmigo, no quiero ser un desesperado viendo si el teléfono suena.— Adam tendió una tarjeta a Kurt.

— Tengo el número de la empresa.

— Pero este es el mio — Estúpido y sensual acento. Terminó por coger la tarjeta y simplemente se levantó.

— Gracias por recibirme.— A pesar de que el lugar estuviese patas arriba.

—Gracias por no huir cuando has visto el esto. — Bromeó el rubio señalando a su alrededor y después se tomó la molestia de acompañarlo hasta la salida. — Esperare tu llamada.

La sonrisa fue única y Kurt asintió antes de perderse en las calles de Nueva York una vez más. A decir verdad aquella había sido una de las reuniones más raras de toda su vida. Se encontró sonriendo como un estúpido cuando los ojos azules del rubio que se acababa de topar fueron intercambiados por unos de color miel. Se detuvo en mitad de la calle, ganándose un insulto de un señor que caminaba detrás de él, pero en ese instante le importo bien poco. Por alguna extraña razón y sin darse cuenta parecía que en las únicas personas que podía fijarse siempre era en aquellas que tenían los medios para hacerlo despegar.

—Que listo eres Hummel. — Abrazó la carpeta que tenía entre sus brazos y se obligó a respirar, que le hubiese parecido atractivo no significaba nada, porque sinceramente Adam no podía convertirse en Blaine.


	4. Capítulo 3: Visitas

Hola n.n/

He tardo en actualizar, lo sé, dos personas que conozco no han dejado de darme la chapa para que actualizara, pero a veces la inspiración se va de vacaciones y para cuando vuelve estas viejo y decrepito como para poder darte cuenta. Tal vez haya exagerado un poco, pero bueno, han pasado varias cosillas entre ellas que andamos organizando un concurso de navidad en la comunidad de retos :33 Si os interesa podéis acceder a él en mi perfil (L)

Sin mucho más que añadir dejo aquí el episodio y espero comentarios, tomate, ataques contra mi persona y todo eso que se suele decir en estás ocasiones e.e

* * *

><p>Para <strong>Spreadmadness<strong> & **LadyBlackA7X** sin las que seguramente se me hubiesen quitado las ganas de escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, seguramente mi Kurt los hubiese mandado a todos a fregar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Visitas<strong>

Se encontraba agotado, los últimos días habían sido mortales para su paciencia y espalda. En el fondo era su culpa, pero las quejas no eran menores por ello, si no hubiese dejado que el trabajo se acumulara sobre su mesa no tendría que llorar por ello, desgraciadamente no era el caso. Su situación con Kurt lo estaba matando por dentro, una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le decía que solo tenía que dejar que el tiempo corriera y todo se aclararía, mas los días se convertían en noches y nada cambiaba. Era imposible para el moreno no ponerse ansioso con toda la situación. Había dejado un último mensaje, que esperaría a que el castaño quisiera hablar con él, debería haberse parado a pensar de lo que eso significaba y es que parecía que vivía atado a su teléfono. Bueno, si tenía que ser sincero siempre vivía atado a su teléfono, pero normalmente no esperaba con ansias que sonara. El problema, la desilusión cada vez que lo hacía y no era ni por asomo el número que esperaba.

Saludó amablemente al botones que le abrió la puerta de su edificio y se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón correspondiente a su apartamento y simplemente se apoyó en el espejo sin demasiado ánimo. No podía decir que se encontrase mejor, solo se había centrado en lo único que parecía salvarle de su desesperación, el trabajo. Cuanto más ocupado estuviese menos tiempo tenía para pensar que Kurt no quería saber nada de él, ni de la empresa, ni nada que tuviese su nombre incluido en la ecuación. Sabía que había dicho que no lo volvería a llamar, pero no estaba seguro de que estuviese actuando de la forma correcta ¿Y si ahora que había dejado de llamar realmente creía que solo lo quería por su trabajo? Tal vez ni siquiera hubiese escuchado el mensaje que le había dejado.

Golpeó su cabeza contra el espejo intentando alejar los demonios que no le dejaban en paz, ¿Acaso servían de algo? Obviamente no, solo eran otra forma de hacer que quisiera liarse a puñetazos con el mundo. El ascensor se detuvo y el chico sacó las llaves, prepararía algo de cenar y terminaría de ver la cuarta temporada de House, olvidando por un par de horas que se sentía terriblemente estúpido. Al menos esa era su intención, pero al girar la llave se percató de que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada.

—No jodas.— Susurró para el cuello de su camisa.

Blaine era amante de la rutina, lo que era lo mismo a que nunca olvidaría cerrar la puerta con llave, a pesar de vivir en un edificio con suficiente seguridad como para que nadie tuviese las agallas de llegar al ascensor. Suspiró, soltando el pomo con delicadeza y sacando la llave con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido. No estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, y era demasiado consciente de quien tenía las llaves de su apartamento. Se dio la vuelta con toda la intención de bajar, con un poco de suerte encontraría el bar de al lado abierto, si subía suficientemente borracho podría ignorarlo sin que le sacase de sus casillas, pero su suerte seguía siendo una mierda así que la puerta se abrió antes de que consiguiera llegar al ascensor.

—Si lo que quieres es evitarme deberías hacer menos ruido, hermanito.

Cerró su mano con fuerza alrededor de sus llaves, sintiendo como estas se clavaban en su palma. Estaba de espaldas, pero podía imaginar la burla en su rostro. Se forzó a sonreír como pudo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Cooper apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin camiseta. Aguantando las ganas de poner los ojos en blancos siguió con su sonrisa falsa.

—Había olvidado algo en el coche. —Ambos sabían que no era cierto.

—Estoy seguro de que puede esperar, a fin de cuentas hace meses que no ves a tu hermano.— Cooper se adelantó para darle un abrazo y en lo único que podía pensar Blaine era en cambiar la cerradura de la puerta de una maldita vez.

Lo arrastró dentro, lo que era extraño porque realmente lo estaba arrastrando a su casa, su santuario. Cooper tenía la habilidad de destrozar sus momentos de calma.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó Blaine sin demasiado ánimo.

—He venido a verte. —Respondió Cooper con una sonrisa.

—En serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que eso era mentira.

—Tenía una audición y he pasado a verte.— Eso sonaba más creíble.

Blaine dejó la chaqueta del traje sobre una de las sillas del salón y aflojó su corbata mientras su hermano cogía un par de cervezas de la nevera. Como gorrón no tenía precio.

—Si querías verme podías haber llamado, podría haber estado fuera de la ciudad, los negocios son más compli…—Blaine cortó la frase a la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de la rubia que salía de la habitación, de SU habitación.

—Gracias por tu tiempo. —La rubia lanzó un beso y Cooper le guiñó un ojo.

—Prometo volver a llamarte, cielo.

Blaine se había quedado estático, su hermano dejo la cerveza que había sacado para él a su lado mientras le daba un trago a la suya. No importaba el tiempo que pudiese pasar, Cooper siempre sería irresponsable hasta decir basta.

—¿Has usado mi casa como picadero?—No sabía porque preguntaba si conocía la respuesta.

—¡No!— Bramó enfadado. —Ella y yo tenemos algo muy especial, necesitaba compartirlo en algún lugar y tú habitación es del tamaño de mi apartamento, sin contar el armario.

—¿Especial? —Se mofó Blaine cogiendo su cerveza y bebiendo sin pensarlo dos veces, borracho tendría menos ganas de pegarle un tiro. —Si tan especial es, ¿Cómo se llama?

Su hermano lo miró como si fuese una especie de extraterrestre, genial, se acababa de acostar con alguien en su casa y no se molestaba en aprenderse el nombre.

—Eres increíble.— Hubiese preferido estar otros dos meses sin verle.

—Eso dicen ellas. — Levantó su cerveza antes de volver a beber y severamente Blaine tuvo intenciones de aventarle la botella en la cabeza.

—Recuérdame quemar las sabanas. — Cooper hizo una pequeña mueca.— ¿Qué?

—Si piensas quemar los lugares en los que he procreado deberías quemar la encimera de la cocina. —En esa ocasión no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Que te jodan.

El mayor observó al pequeño de arriba abajo, intentado descubrir información que parecía oculta bajo su expresión de fastidio y la irritación de su voz. Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, tal vez por los años que se llevaban, tal vez porque le había cargado con toda la responsabilidad, pero a pesar de todo sabía reconocer cuando le pasaba algo. El único inconveniente era que en vez de ayudar a arreglar los problemas los hacía peores.

—Alguien no ha follado en mucho tiempo. — Asintió con la cabeza como si esa fuese la solución a todo.

—¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa?— Blaine sonaba exasperado.— No todo el mundo tiene tu obsesión y mucho menos la mala educación de entrar en una casa ajena sin permiso. Si has venido a tocarme la moral, felicidades, ya te puedes marchar.

Dejo la botella sobre la mesa de mal humor dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Pateo las sabanas del suelo, al menos las había cambiado, pero eso no le molestaba menos, tenía claro que se aseguraría de que alguien cambiase la cerradura al día siguiente. Estaba terminando de ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama cuando se percató de que su hermano se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

—Pensaba que había dicho que ya te podías ir.

—Te he escuchado y a pesar de que las damas agradecerían la vista no creo que sea lo más inteligente.

—La inteligencia la perdiste hace mucho tiempo.— Cooper chasqueó la lengua.

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado ese comentario.

—Entonces vístete y haz como si nunca hubieses estado aquí.

Paso por su lado sin demasiado interés, pelear con su hermano siempre había sido un deporte de riesgo. No importaba el tiempo, Cooper siempre buscaba la forma de molestarte, aunque ni siquiera estuviese intentándolo. Había visto a su padre discutir con su hermano en varias ocasiones y ser consciente de que no importaría, Coop siempre terminaba ganando la partida. Sin decir nada, el mayor se acercó hasta donde estaba el menor, sentándose a su lado y apagando la televisión.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó esta vez más serio de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.—Quiero decir, siempre has sido tan estirado como papá, pero hoy estas delicado.

—¡Que te importa! ¡Ya te has tirado a tu rubia! ¡Misión cumplida! Ahora puedes seguir haciendo el capullo donde quiera que trabajes.

Se acababa de comportar como un niño pequeño de dos años, pero le importaba una mierda, estaba cansado de tanta tontería, de tener que ser siempre el que cediese ante su hermano y sinceramente nunca se había preocupado lo suficiente de la familia como ahora pedirle que le contase sus problemas. La empresa nunca había sido de su interés y claramente Blaine no pensaba decir una palabra de Kurt a alguien que tenía problemas severos con recordar con cuantas mujeres se acostaba a la semana.

—No tienes que pagar conmigo tu frustración, Blaine.—Suspiró.— No soy un desalmado, me preocupo por mi hermano.

—¿Si?— Blaine negó como si acabase de hacer un mal chiste.— Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que la única persona por la que te preocupas es por ti mismo Cooper. —Si estaba intentando que le diese información se iba a caer de morros. — La confianza que deposito en ti siempre queda hecha añicos y sinceramente ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, así que ahora vístete y búscate una falda con la que quedarte porque no eres bienvenido y no voy a hablar contigo.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos hasta que el mayor se levantó para ir a por su ropa y la mochila que había traído, no le costaría encontrar un sitio para dormir, pero eso no quitaba que una parte de él se sintiese decepcionado. Eran demasiado diferentes, nadie podía cambiar ese hecho y no estaba dispuesto a que lo sacaran de allí a golpes.

—Tiene que ser muy guapo para que estés así. —Se paró en la puerta, Blaine no le miraba, pero sabía que le estaba escuchando. — Sea lo que sea, deberías hablar con alguien antes de que tu solución sea cortarte las venas.

—Deja de montarte películas y vete. —Fue lo único que le respondió.

—Eres un cabezota.—Podría ayudarlo, podría dejar que se desahogara, pero Blaine no quería y Cooper no podía culparlo. Si hubiese hecho todo de forma diferente tal vez pudiesen conectar como hermanos, pero al final Blaine tenía razón. Él había hecho su vida sin contar con que su hermano podía pasarlo mal y ahora no tenía forma de volver atrás. Solo quedaba esperar que no se encerrara como lo había hecho su padre.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba sentada en una de las sillas del taller de Kurt, aburrida, esperando a que su amigo colgase el maldito teléfono. Se suponía que iban a tomar café, pero antes de salir el teléfono de Kurt tuvo que sonar, sin duda aquel maldito trasto estaba en su contra. Descruzó las piernas y se giró para poder ver el papeleo que este tenía sobre la mesa. Apartó un par de trozos de tela y lo único que parecía haber al alcance de su vista eran papeles sin importancia y bocetos de diseños que no llegarían a ver la luz del día, aparte de una masa de revistas de moda desparramadas.<p>

Mordió su labio inferior, siendo consciente de que no debería abrir los cajones de la mesa, mucho menos tratándose de trabajo, pero era inevitable. Kurt la conocía suficiente como para saber que no podía dejarla sola más de diez minutos sin que se pusiera a revolver entre las pertenencias de los demás. Abrió el cajón ignorando su voz interior y simplemente vio unas cuantas revistas apiladas, bufó y lo cerró para acceder al segundo, consiguiendo su premio al segundo intento.

La carpeta de color arena no era una que ella hubiese visto anteriormente, mucho menos el logo que rezaba en la parte superior. La abrió, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que la silueta de Kurt no apareciese, y se encontró con algo parecido a un contrato. El ceño de la latina se frunció casi de automático mientras revisaba por encima todo lo que estaba puesto, pero lo peor de todo fue ver la firma al final. Un pequeño bichito empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, no podía creer que realmente Kurt estuviese firmando un contrato con otra empresa teniendo a Anderson detrás de él. Escuchar la puerta de al lado hizo que saltase ligeramente cerrando la carpeta de improvisto y dejándolo en su lugar, pero su cerebro seguía trabajando sin quererlo.

—Siento haber tardado, mi padre estaba preocupado porque no le llame el domingo. — Kurt parecía cansado, pero Santana estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para hacer algún comentario respecto a ello. —¿Vamos?

—Claro.—La morena se levantó del lugar dedicándole una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano que el café tranquilo que deseaba se iba a convertir en una discusión de campeonato.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a la cafetería. El silencio del camino había sido incómodo, principalmente porque a pesar de los temas que quisiera sacar el castaño, Santana parecía en su propio planeta. Una vez se sentaron, cada uno con su respectivo pedido, Kurt tuvo que sacar el tema ha colocación, no estaba seguro de que era lo que sucedía, pero odiaba quedarse mirando las musarañas.

—¿Has hecho voto de silencio? Te he dejado sola quince minutos, sabes como es mi padre.— Kurt arrugó la nariz sin darse cuenta.

—¿Cuándo ibas a contármelo?—Santana levantó la mirada del café a Kurt.

La expresión del chico cambio durante un segundo, estaba convencido de que estaba perdiendo color por segundos y por desgracia los ojos inquisidores de Santana no ayudaban. ¿Lo sabía? No, era imposible que lo supiese. Bebió un poco de su café intentando relajarse, y de paso apartar la mirada unos cuantos segundos.

—No sé de qué me hablas.— Respondió intentando aparentar la mayor normalidad posible. La respuesta de su amiga fue poner los ojos en blanco.

—He visto el contrato, no te hagas el idiota. — Decir que estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio sería quedarse cortos, por su bien aguantó la compostura. Si Santana veía que se relajaba sabría que le ocultaba información, y sinceramente prefería que no se enterase de lo que había tenido con Blaine.

—No deberías haber abierto mis cajones, en serio, voy a contratarte un psicólogo para esa maldita manía.

—¡Al diablo con los psicólogos!— Uno de los camareros se giró a mirarles extrañado, desgraciadamente Santana no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse.—¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Recuerdas la parte en la que me preguntas que me parece que firmes un contrato con una empresa de la que no reconocería el nombre ni su padre?

—No, no lo recuerdo.

—¡Deberías!

—No es tu trabajo.—Refunfuñó como un niño pequeño.

—Exactamente porque no lo es.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¡Claro que lo tiene!—La mujer estaba a punto de levantarse y realmente le estaba molestando. —No tengo ni puñetera idea que te puede ofrecer esa maldita empresa, pero es un hecho que sean quienes sean no tiene el nivel que tiene Anderson y lo sabes.— Kurt se echó hacia atrás, dejando que la silla se sujetase en dos patas y mirando al techo con cara de pocos amigos. —No, no te escapes como si el asunto no fuese contigo Hummel.

—No se puede dialogar contigo si te pones en este plan.—Colocó bien la silla antes de que alguno de los presentes le llamase la atención.

—¿No se puede dialogar conmigo? —Santana parecía ofendida a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia.— Eres tú el que está dispuesto a sacrificar su carrera por orgullo.

—No estoy sacrificando nada, Santana. Sé que crees que estoy loco, pero no lo estoy.— Tenía que dar una explicación convincente o la morena no le dejaría en paz. — Puede que la empresa no sea muy conocida aquí, pero es una de las grandes empresas de Londres y se acaba de ampliar en Nueva…

—Irrelevante.

—Déjame hablar.—Kurt frunció el ceño.

—No.—Santana se acercó a la mesa para apoyar los brazos sobre ella y Kurt volvió a mirar al techo para respirar y pedir paciencia a lo que quiera que hubiese al otro lado.—Kurt, no necesitas una empresa con recursos en Londres, necesitas una empresa con recursos en Nueva York.

Aquel comentario fue directo al orgullo del joven, porque había meditado esa posibilidad y finalmente dado un salto de confianza hacia aquella sonrisa genuina y ese maldito acento.

—Que estén empezando aquí no significa que no tengan recursos. —Intentó razones mientras Santana seguía quieta como una estatua en su posición.—Además él es muy agradable y puntual.

—¡¿Él?!—Estaba convencido de que Santana acababa de conseguir que los oídos les pitasen a los de la mesa de al lado. — ¿Vas a decirle que si a una empresa por qué su director te pone cachondo?

—¡SANTANA!— Estaba convencido de que la sangre estaba subiendo a sus mejillas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Por muy desesperado que estés por encontrar a un inglés para ver si cuela como doctor, Kurt. —Santana estaba intentando razonar de la mejor forma posible.— No significa que te tengas que montar en su cabina azul.—Asintió, sin entender muy bien la mirada de estupefacción de su mejor amigo.

—No me lo puedo creer.— Kurt ocultó su rostro entre sus manos con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa. Esperando realmente que nadie hubiese escuchado la conversación.

—Yo sí que no me lo puedo creer.—Golpeó en uno de los brazos de Kurt.— Te he dicho que no te escondas.

—No estoy eligiendo trabajar con la empresa porque me…eso.— Desvió la mirada, como si de esa forma la vergüenza fuese a desaparecer.

—No me puedo creer que no puedas decir cachondo en voz alta.

—¡Cállate!—Gruñó Kurt.—Además no estamos hablando de eso.

La morena volvió a echarse hacia atrás, sin duda alguna tenía que meter mano antes de que Kurt decidiese arruinarlo todo por una calentura de pantalones. Su mayor problema es que solo tenía la mitad de la historia, era demasiado consciente de que había datos que se le escapaban y era imposible organizar hechos si no tienes todas las partes del puzzle.

—¿Ya le has comunicado tu estúpida decisión?

—No, solo he quedado para hablar con él la semana que viene, prefiere que le comuniquen las decisiones importante a la cara.—No debería, pero la joven suspiró de alivio.

—¿Qué día? Necesito planificar una agenda de cómo recuperar tu cerebro de entre tus piernas.— Kurt la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya vale con ese tema.

—No es mi culpa, lo que pasa que estás demasiado ciego para darte cuenta.— Santana se encogió de hombros.

—No podrías estar más equivocada.

—Cariño—Tomó su mano entre las de ella.—, estoy segura de que no me equivoco en absoluto.

—Sigo sin entender porque te sigo hablando.

—No podrías vivir sin mí.

—Deberías dejar de tentar a la suerte.— Kurt rodó los ojos apartando su mano de las de Santana para centrarse en su café nuevamente.

—Entonces, ¿Qué día?—Volvió a insistir.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Qué día te reúnes con Doctor Who?— Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

—El miércoles de la semana que viene, ¿Feliz?

—Mucho.—Levantó su vaso de café y pegó el primer sorbo desde que se habían sentado. Tenía una semana y media para hacerle cambiar de opinión, porque obviamente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Kurt tomaba la decisión equivocada.

* * *

><p>No había podido quitarse las palabras de su hermano de la cabeza y nuevamente parecía que tenía sus pensamientos en cualquier otro lado menos donde debía tenerlos. Habían pasado un par de días, y sinceramente cada vez se sentía más inútil. Los rumores ya empezaban a circular por la empresa, era más que obvio que Blaine no se encontraba en sus mejores días y el hecho de haber despedido a Rachel ya había caldeado suficiente el ambiente como para darle más bola a toda la maldita situación.<p>

—Sebastian, necesito que te encargues de la reunión de las tres, recuerda no hablar de lo que paso en Miami. —Le paso una de las carpetas con el papeleo necesario mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. Delegar era una buena forma de quitarse trabajo, pero esta vez se estaba asegurando de delegar en personas de confianza y al menos Sebastian nunca había fallado.

No pudo evitar una mueca, desde que Rachel había abandonado el edificio el viernes sus caminos parecían haberse separado del todo. La extrañaba, claro que si, a fin de cuentas habían sido amigos muchos años, pero por desgracia no se sentía capacitado para llamarla y era consciente de que ella no querría saber nada de él en un largo tiempo. Lo que le llevaba a otra cuestión y es que necesitaba una nueva secretaria.

Suspiró recorriendo el pasillo que llevaba hasta su despacho y cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar la mueca de sorpresa al ver a una mujer sentada en su escritorio. Las piernas cruzadas, ojeando la pila de papeles que parecía tener en su mesa. Blaine cerró la puerta con fuerza queriendo llamar la atención de la chica y esta simplemente suspiró.

—Puedes dejar de hacer el paripé, sabía que venías desde que he escuchado el ascensor. —Musitó despreocupada fijando sus ojos en él.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí?—La morena rodó los ojos.

—Tienes que ser muy gay si realmente no te has dado cuenta de cómo he llegado hasta aquí sin que nadie cuestione nada.—Señaló su escote y bajó del borde de la mesa. —¿Nos sentamos?

—¿Tengo que dar por hecho que me tienes que decir algo importante?

—Tienes que dar por hecho que tengo que hablar contigo y lo demás es irrelevante, así que siéntate.— Le dio la espalda para sentarse en una de las sillas para invitados y volvió a cruzar las piernas.

Blaine se movió con cautela, sin entender demasiado bien lo que estaba sucediendo hasta sentarse en su sitio. Soltando el botón de su chaqueta antes de ello. La curiosidad lo estaba matando por dentro, pero sobre todo el hecho de que estuviese allí sin más, normalmente las visitas esperaban fuera.

—¿Puedo saber quién eres?—Blaine se inclinó hacia delante.—El teatro está muy bien señorita, pero la seguridad de mi edificio la sacará en un parpadeó si se lo pido.

—No vas a llamar a seguridad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—El hecho de que ambos queremos lo mismo. —Razonó acomodándose en su asiento. Blaine tuvo que guardar una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué queremos?— Sinceramente no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer nunca, aunque por alguna extraña razón había algo en ella que sí que le sonaba.

—Que Kurt trabaje contigo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Trabajaré contigo

Madre mía, deberían darme un golpe impresionante por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me pondría a poner excusas, pero realmente no sirve para mucho hacerlo. La realidad es que mi inspiración se fue de señoras vacaciones y con ello quiero decir que cada vez que escribía me parecía una mierda pinchada en un palo, al menos más de lo que me parece habitualmente.

Supongo que el año nuevo me ha dado un poco de inspiración y he conseguido acabar el capítulo, pero como siempre digo los tomates se esperan con mucho amor, porque al final es lo que merezco (?)

Gracias a todos aquellos que andan leyendo la historia y espero opiniones de muerte hacia mi persona, os quiero :33

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODO EL MUNDO :33<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, si fuese por mi Kurt habría cortado el contacto con la mitad del universo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Trabajaré contigo.<strong>

Agotado. Era la palabra para describir como se sentía Kurt. Discutir nunca había sido su fuerte, mucho menos con su mejor amiga, era consciente de que Santana solo estaba buscando lo mejor para él, siempre lo hacía. Podría explicarle la situación, pero no se sentía capacitado para hacerlo. El temperamento de Santana era difícil de tratar, mucho más cuando había un secreto importante en medio y por desgracia Kurt había vuelto una mota de polvo la montaña más grande del universo.

Su relación con Blaine había pasado de máximo secreto a vivencia extinta, mas hay situaciones que uno no puede ocultar, mucho menos olvidar. Había querido a Blaine como a nadie, lo había esperado y al mismo tiempo había tenido miedo de que cualquiera pudiese notar la relación que tenían. Era estúpido, pero Kurt había terminado por preocuparse por su propia reputación.

¿Quién no iba a juzgarlo por salir con el jefe de la empresa que lo patrocinaba? Necesitaba que el mundo lo reconociese por su talento, no porque hubiese salido con Blaine Anderson. Era la razón por la que siempre había declinado acompañarlo a fiestas, por lo que prefirió que nada saliese de las puertas de su apartamento o el de Blaine y al final sin darse cuenta terminó ahogándose en sus propias decisiones.

Las dudas terminaban apoderándose de su cabeza cada vez que el moreno salía. Los negocios quería repetirse, pero cuando pasaba dos semanas sin noticias de él todo caía como plomo sobre su alma. No tenían una relación, al menos no una sana, simplemente quedaban cada vez que podían y terminaban desfogándose como si el mundo fuese a terminar.

Un juguete. Sí, se había terminado sintiendo de esa forma, pero si se paraba a pensarlo ¿No había hecho lo mismo con Blaine? Esperando por él, negando cualquier invitación a pasar más tiempo juntos en público, por el simple hecho de proteger su nombre, porque su reputación valía mucho antes de siquiera tener una.

Debía cortar sus pensamientos, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba siendo egoísta, cabezota y seguramente un inmaduro. Blaine se había disculpado, haciendo que terminase poniendo el teléfono en silencio en varias ocasiones. Kurt terminó por negarse a todo, no quería entenderlo, sus sentimientos lo habían cegado hasta el punto de querer hacerlos desaparecer. Su trabajo era más importante o al menos quería creer que lo era, al final sólo consiguió desbordarse y comportarse como un idiota.

No quería volver, no quería enfrentarse a Blaine y saber que acabaría llorando. Prefería mantenerse alejado, dejar que todo pasara y sí, puede que estuviese tirando una oportunidad a nivel de empresa, pero todo iba un paso más allá. Eso era lo que no podía explicarle a Santana, el hecho de que todo lo que le pasaba fuese simplemente porque se hubiese enamorado de la persona equivocada.

¿Cómo lo miraría Santana? ¿Incluso Elliott? Nunca te involucres con la persona que trabajas, mucho menos con una persona que está invirtiendo en tu proyecto. El problema llegaba cuando antes de saber quién era te habías interesado en él.

Podía recordar cada detalle de aquel día. Sentado en una cafetería cualquiera, revisando los diseños que había terminado la noche anterior. Nervioso, sin saber si debía molestarse en entregarlos o debía dejar su talento bajo tierra ¿Acaso alguien se había interesado? Hasta su instructor en vogue lo había mirado como si fuese un idiota. Un niño ingenuo con demasiados sueños, esperando a que su mejor amiga la llamase para poder llorar a gusto y sin darse cuenta cruzándose con los ojos que cambiarían su forma de ver el mundo.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo quedó pendiente de aquellos ojos miel, en que momento tuvo que apartar la vista por invadir la intimidad de otra persona. Kurt estaba casi seguro de que de haberse quedado unos segundos más mirando al moreno le habría atravesado la ropa y sin darse cuenta lo tuvo sentado en frente. Charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, sin una presentación previa, simplemente hablando hasta que el contenido de la carpeta salió a flote.

En un principio pudo parecer una broma ¿Por qué un hombre desconocido quería concertar una cita con una de las mejores empresas de la ciudad? Sin duda alguna su cara al darse cuenta de quién era aquella tarde tuvo que ser la más épica del universo, mucho más cuando su proyecto se dio por aprobado. Sin comerlo ni beberlo la vida le había dado un impulso para que sus primeros diseños viesen la luz del día.

Si solo hubiesen sido los diseños todo hubiese estado bien, pero tuvo que hablar, tuvo que dejarse llevar por los impulsos de la primera impresión e invitarlo a cenar a su casa. Nunca fue de los chicos que se acostaba con todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, pero la confianza que le dio Blaine, la forma en la que ambos conectaron fue algo único y por un instante Kurt creyó que no importaba el mundo de alrededor.

Esa era la historia de la primera vez que se acostaron, y tal vez debería haber sido la última, pero nunca lo fue. Empezaron a quedar, siempre que los negocios no tuviesen ocupado a Blaine y esos momentos eran únicos, podía evadirse del universo, simplemente ser ellos dos, hasta que el primer bache llegó. El momento en el que Blaine le invitó a asistir a una fiesta con él, como si fuese su cita, pero simplemente siendo otro de los tantos a los que el hombre financiaba. La duda, el miedo, todo en general hizo que se cerrase y recordaba perfectamente su cara de decepción, casi como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago, mas Kurt creía que si alguien se enteraba dejarían de apreciarlo por su talento antes de demostrarlo.

Y así se había desarrollado todo, queriendo alejarse, intentando no devolver llamadas y siempre cayendo en la trampa. Porque verse significaba ceder, saber que no tenía nada que hacer porque estaba enamorado y al mismo tiempo aterrado. Sí, había jugado un juego peligroso y se había quemado, prefiriendo alejarse del todo, haciendo que nada había existido. Y ahora Santana lo revolvió todo. Porque estaba bien poniendo a Blaine como el malo, porque estaba bien pensando que no estaba trabajando con él por la poca seriedad demostraba, pero en realidad solo tenía miedo. Miedo de enfrentarse a su realidad, de saber que haber pasado un mes sin verlo lo había destrozado y que le hubiese plantado en la reunión sólo había incrementado un rencor que no debería haber desarrollado. A fin de cuentas tenía tanta culpa como él, tal vez más.

¿Dónde había estado ese pensamiento a lo largo del año? ¿Realmente había preferido proteger un nombre que no tenía que admitir que estaba enamorado? Terminó por lanzar las mantas por encima de su cabeza y ocultarse debajo de ellas, abrazando sus rodillas y dejando que las lágrimas terminase escapando de sus ojos.

—Eres idiota.— Nadie lo podía escuchar, pero no importaba, era la única y auténtica realidad.

Nunca le agradó quedarse dormido llorando, hay veces que uno no tiene más opción que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Santana se movía inquieta por la habitación. Había aparecido en la empresa de Anderson sin saber exactamente hacia donde debía ir o si tendría alguna posibilidad de hablar con aquel moreno engominado. Su preocupación por Kurt se había disparado y podía ser que Elliott pudiese vivir con la poca información que les ofrecía, pero ella no. Había sucesos que se le escapaba de las manos, no importaba cuanto intentase que Kurt los contase, la conocía lo suficiente como para eludir sus preguntas con éxito.<p>

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, no estaba siendo el Kurt que ella conocía, aquel que levantaba la cabeza y se enfrentaba a cualquier marea sin importar lo que dijesen ¿Por qué iba a bajar la cabeza ante aquella empresa? ¿Por qué dejaría que su orgullo le comiese en su mejor movimiento? Había ido a averiguarlo y la respuesta no le había agradado en absoluto.

Anderson era mediocre. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero estar a solas con él había sido otra historia y exigir las respuestas que necesitaba peor, casi como si quisiera buscar culpa en su comportamiento y entonces apareció, la historia que jamás fue contada por el que consideraba su mejor amigo.

Una aventura, casi como si Santana pudiese formar un puzzle inacabado en su cabeza. Las veces en las que había desaparecido sin dar una explicación, las sonrisas idiotas cuando hablaban de buscarle pareja, la forma en la que eludía el hecho de no haber contestado sus llamadas un fin de semana. Hasta aquella vez que tardó diez minutos en abrirle la puerta y no dejó que entrara.

Su mente se había bloqueado durante unos segundos, sin saber a quién quería pegarle el puñetazo más fuerte, si al idiota que tenía delante o a su mejor amigo por no saber pedir ayuda cuando se estaba ahogando. ¿Ese era el problema? ¿No quería trabajar con Anderson porque se había acostado con él? Esa no era una razón para tirar un futuro por la borda, por muy incómodo que fuese.

Sin duda alguna tenía que arreglar aquel lío y había dejado instrucciones precisas al idiota engominado para que se quedase en su oficina la mañana siguiente. Iba a conseguir que Kurt fuese a hablar con él costara lo que costara y más le valía aprovechar bien la situación.

—Si le llamas vas a matarlo.— Frunció los labios mirando a su teléfono sin demasiada simpatía.

Se sentía como una bomba de relojería, con demasiada información en su interior y sabiendo que si soltaba las palabras incorrectas Kurt sabría que Anderson le había contado lo que tuvieron. No le convenía, bastante tenía como para terminar de cortar el último hilo de confianza que podía tener. Aquel que debía tocar con cuidado si quería que Kurt moviese el culo hacia aquel edificio la mañana siguiente.

Envió un mensaje de texto, rápido y conciso, esperando que el castaño no estuviese durmiendo y llegase a verlo. El tiempo iba a traer una gran tormenta y Santana solo podía esperar a que el viento soplara en su favor. Eso sí, en cuanto todo estuviese solucionado pensaba hacer confeti de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba confundido. No sabía qué diablos había hecho aquella mujer para dejarlo tan desarmado, pero el nombre de Kurt entrando en la conversación terminó de matarlo. Ella le conocía, poco después descubriría que era la mujer que le colgó de mala manera una de las tantas veces que estaba intentando hablar con el joven. Sin duda alguna era tan poco agradable en persona como por teléfono.<p>

Sus preguntas parecían clavarse como dagas en su espalda y en algún momento se había cansado de sus acusaciones gritando que no entendía nada. Lo había confesado, había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Kurt revelando su historia, admitiendo que lo que sentía por el diseñador era más fuerte de lo que nadie podía llegar a entender.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo sin duda había sido la peor idea del universo. No sabía que había pasado, simplemente tenía que decirlo, ella lo pedía a gritos. Odiaba que lo juzgarán como si nada, había obrado mal, pero eso no significaba que menospreciase a Kurt. Mucho menos entendía como ella podía hacer que Kurt quisiera aparecer por su oficina. Lo había intentado y por alguna razón se dio por vencido, tal vez comprender que era mejor dejarlo en paz. Lo que estaba claro es que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Solo podía esperar que todo saliese bien.

* * *

><p>¿Quién diablos estaba aporreando su puerta a las siete de la mañana? Kurt hundió la cabeza en las almohadas esperando que la persona que estaba al otro lado se cansara. No esperaba visita y por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera no tenía cinco minutos para hablar de ninguna religión. La insistencia hizo que acabase gruñendo, no podía creer que realmente estuviese sucediendo. Arrastró los pies fuera de la cama, queriendo matar a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con una Santana más que cabreada.<p>

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?— Pronto, era demasiado pronto, sobre todo para los horarios que ella solía tener.

—Hablar contigo.— Zanjó pasando por su lado para entrar en el apartamento y Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Genial ¿No podíamos haber hablado en un par de horas?— Porque de esa forma al menos podía haberse levantado sin ser un auténtico zombie.

—No.

Kurt observó a la morena que se había sentado en su sofá, en otro momento tal vez podría haberse dado cuenta de que todo estaba terriblemente mal, pero en aquel instante tenía sueño, así que su sentido del peligro aún se encontraba apagado. Frotó sus ojos con la manga de su pijama para sentarse al lado de la joven sin demasiado ánimo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Kurt suspiró, esperando que le contase que había encontrado nuevamente el amor de su vida.

—Tienes una cita con Blaine Anderson en hora y media.— Fue como si alguien activase las alarmas en su cuerpo, un gran código rojo que hizo que el sueño desapareciera de improvisto para mirar a la morena. Quiso replicar, pero antes de poder soltar palabra Santana continuo hablando.— Vamos, tendrás tiempo de quejarte, te avise ayer a la noche no es mi culpa que no vieses el mensaje. Ahora dúchate y vamos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca?— Estaba consiguiendo atar todas las neuronas posibles en ese momento.

—No, tan solo camina Kurt, porque después de esa charla de trabajo tendrás que enfrentarte al terror de mi enfado.— Que Santana hablase con tanta tranquilidad solo hacía que Kurt quisiera salir corriendo de allí.

—Fuiste a hablar con él.—Era un hecho tan obvio que Kurt se sorprendió a si mismo diciéndole en voz alta. Al mismo tiempo podía notar la sangre bombeando en sus oídos, casi como si terminase de atar cabos. —¿Qué te ha contado?— No obtuvo respuesta.— ¡Santana! ¿Qué diablos te ha contado?

¿Le había dicho que habían estado juntos? De ser así todo empezaría a ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos. No se sentía orgulloso de haberlo ocultado, pero no por ello estaba de acuerdo con que un tercero tuviese que contárselo a sus amigos. Mordió su labio inferior, Blaine no podía considerarse un tercero, aun así había dicho que no diría nada respecto a todo, pero… ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Por qué temía tanto que se hubiese enterado? ¿Acaso era algo malo? Tal vez esconderlo había sido lo malo.

Respiró de forma irregular, dándose cuenta de que habían estado unos minutos en silencio, parecía que Santana estaba buscando las palabras exactas, matar a su mejor amigo no le llevaría a ningún sitio.

—Si me lo hubiese contado tú tampoco hubiese sido tan terrible.— Lo sabía, algo presiono en el estómago de Kurt y agradeció no haber desayunado o estaría a punto de desperdiciarlo.— Sin embargo ahora eso no importa, porque no voy a dejar que lo tires por la borda simplemente por no saber lidiar con tus sentimientos. Vas a asistir a esa reunión, vas a aceptar trabajar con ellos y después vas a escuchar mi discurso sobre ocultar cómo te sientes.— Y no había más vueltas que pudiese darle. —Ahora dúchate.

Se movió por inercia, sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer. Podría haber replicado, podría haber hecho un mundo, pero en ese instante simplemente se había bloqueado, porque ella lo sabía, porque Blaine le había contado que habían estado juntos de una forma u otra.

El agua caliente cayó sobre su cuerpo, esperando que este le relajara, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, vería a Blaine, ese era el destino que debía cumplir. Había estado huyendo de todo para acabar en el mismo sitio y todavía no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Quería correr, pero Santana taparía la salida sin darle opciones. Tenía que asistir a esa reunión y ver a Blaine cara a cara nuevamente.

No quería, no importaba cuantas veces realizase la ecuación, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, tenía miedo. Prefería alejarse, prefería forjar su propio futuro, porque de estar allí volvería a caer en la trampa, pero simplemente no había salida alguna.

Al salir Santana se había preocupado de dejarle un conjunto sobre la cama, podía oler el café recién hecho, pero no estaba de humor para nada. Se vistió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo fiándose de lo que la morena había elegido. Apenas tomó un par de sorbos de su café antes de que ambos tuviesen que salir del lugar. La joven lo acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio.

—Te esperare y juro que como te escapes a la salida no tendrás mundo suficiente para correr.— Lo empujó dentro antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

La última vez que había pasado por aquel lugar tenía unas ganas inusuales de que la tierra lo tragase, en ese momento simplemente sentía que no debería estar allí. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de caminar, no podía creer que estuviese allí, ni siquiera como no había replicado ni una sola vez en todo el trayecto. Era como si Santana hubiese sabido que botones presionar con dos segundos de conversación.

El ascensor se abrió, Kurt sintió como si sus pies pesaran dos toneladas más de lo normal. Caminando hacia lo que se suponía que sería una liberación, pero en cambio el miedo crecía a cada paso. No quería hablar con Blaine, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad, simplemente quería seguir siendo el niño egoísta que prefería ignorarlo todo. Si se viese desde fuera se terminaría por dar un tortazo a sí mismo, estaba casi seguro.

Llegó a la puerta, intentado aparentar decisión, a pesar de que casi todo fuese una horrible sensación de ahogo.

—Respira.— Intentó relajarse antes de ir a tocar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entre abierta.

¿Había alguien dentro? No debería, sabía que lo mejor era llamar y esperar, aunque le dijese que esperase cinco minutos, lo que debería ser pecado teniendo en cuenta experiencias pasadas, pero la curiosidad parecía poder con él. Sobre todo cuando escuchó su nombre de una voz desconocida.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a venir?—Preguntó aquella voz, pareciendo preocupada.

—Ella me dijo que lo traería y no puedo hacer nada más aparte de confiar.— La suave voz de Blaine respondió con respeto.

—A eso me refiero, ¡Podría ser una lunática!—Refunfuñó el desconocido como si nada.— Creo que estás demasiado obsesionado, Blaine.

El silencio quedó suspendido en el aire entre los dos, y Kurt tendría que parecer un idiota quieto en la puerta, pero en ese instante no quería interrumpir la conversación, mucho menos cuando hablaban de él.

—Ella me dijo que lo traería y no tengo ninguna otra opción, no quiere hablar conmigo y no puedo permitir perder una inversión como él. — ¿Inversión? ¿Al final todo se resumía a qué era una inversión?

Tal vez se hubiese equivocado, pensando que Santana sabía que estaba enamorado, que le había contado que habían estado juntos de alguna forma. ¿Y si solo le había contado la bonita historia de qué no llego a la reunión? En ese momento se arrepentía no de haber preguntado, de simplemente dar todo por hecho porque todo pesaba como plomo en su alma.

—Es más que una inversión, no quieres admitirlo, pero nadie es estúpido aquí Blaine.— La voz parecía cansada.— ¿Crees qué nadie se fijaba en cómo lo mirabas? Le quieres y creo que eso nubla tu juicio. Sí, tiene talento, pero no es una gran pérdida, al menos no tan grande como lo estás dejando ver. — Algo se estaba rompiendo al escuchar esas palabras.— Creo que deberías ser consciente de que tal vez no atreviese esa puerta y tal vez sea lo mejor, te estás aferrando a una persona y descuidando lo demás.— Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás queriéndose alejar de aquella conversación.—Te gusta y le diste una oportunidad, no puedes estar ofreciendo oportunidades siempre, no cuando él te ha rechazado.

Y allí se encontró, sin querer escuchar el final de la conversación. Saliendo del lugar tan rápido como había entrado. Sintiéndose el mayor cobarde del universo, pero siendo consciente de que era real, de que todos sus temores eran reales, porque al final su talento había sido medido por lo bien que le miraba su jefe y quiso llorar.

Salió del edificio, olvidando a Santana, sin querer enfrentarse a ella, porque lo haría peor. No necesitaba un gran discurso sobre lo mal amigo que era, sobre lo mal que estaba ocultar información o no hablar de sentimientos. No, porque en aquel momento simplemente quería desaparecer, quería fingir no haber escuchado absolutamente nada y mucho menos admitir que durante un pequeño segundo pudo reconsiderar que era la mejor idea. Que Santana tenía razón y que su orgullo era una mierda.

Terminó en su estudio, encerrado en su despacho sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Con el teléfono vibrando sobre la mesa, pero sin intención de cogerlo. No puede decir el tiempo que tardó en calmarse, como su cabeza le reprimía por no haberse quedado a escuchar lo que Blaine respondería, pero el miedo, sin duda alguna el miedo era el peor enemigo de uno.

Limpio las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer iba a sentenciar del todo aquel tema. Sabiendo que en cuanto Santana se enterase de lo que había hecho buscaría la peor forma de torturarlo.

Cogió su teléfono ignorando las llamadas de sus dos mejores amigos, no estaba seguro de si Elliott y Santana estaban juntos, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con ninguno. Tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo, sobre todo cuando Santana estuviese buscando la peor forma de torturarlo y Elliott tuviese que mediar entre ellos. En ese instante Kurt estaba actuando por mero instinto y realizando la acción más lógica, antes de perder sus opciones, antes de darse cuenta de que no tendría donde aferrarse.

Marcó el número, llamando sin darse tiempo a reflexionar un par de segundos más, había tomado una decisión, tal vez no en las mejores condiciones, pero ya estaba hecho y por desgracia no tenía muchas ganas de echarse atrás. La voz respondió jovial al otro lado y Kurt tuvo que sonreír por primera vez en todo el día.

—Adam.—Saludó amablemente, queriendo marcar unos límites, porque sin duda alguna no iba a dejarse arrastrar de nuevo.—Si tienes un momento esta tarde quiero terminar de concretar un par de cosas.— Si, aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer ¿No?— Trabajaré con vosotros.

Porque uno toma malas decisiones, mas no siempre tienen que ser terribles.


End file.
